


Knight

by Maorii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, a little ooc, attempt at smut eventually he he, making it up as i go...., there is a plot.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorii/pseuds/Maorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you afraid of the dark little lord? well you should be.....he he" undertaker's voice spilled in mirth. Ciel's mouth twitched slightly at its corners. "why be afraid of your strongest weapon? He would never betray his master" </p><p> </p><p>"Lets play a game!!" When Ciel invited Sebastian to entertain him, he never thought that the small boy would be such high maintenance.His little care was a handful, but he would rather suffer inferno than let another lay a finger on him.So he agreed to play this war.....and let the bodies pile at his king's feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greatest Failure.

**Author's Note:**

> weeellll i'm doing this because i promised myself i would.:D i never realized how much effort this required buuut loving every second.
> 
>  
> 
> i DO NOT own kuroshitsuji........ i just love it.

THE sun reluctantly dipped below the horizon, almost hesitant to leave the sky. He sighed as he stood up, shaking the dust from himself………. It was time.  
He left the sea lazily lapping against the rocky edges and proceeded to climb. He allowed himself a rare smile as he realized his destination truly did lie ‘over the hills and far away’. Unconsciously humming the forgotten rhyme he started on his mission.  
The woods were cool and welcoming perfectly complimenting the dark that had descended all around. As he slipped inside he was hit with a deafening silence. All sounds and noises stilled. His footfalls seemed to echo…. His brow furrowed, stealth was his greatest asset. Despite the calm around his muscles tensed and his instincts flared. An omen foreshadowing eerie events it seemed………there was no option of flight here he had to stand and fight ……….. And lose.

He crept into the woods slowly making his way to a winding dirt road he knew was there. His twelve year old body easily weaving its way through. As he approached he caught sight of a silent row of carriages making its way along. Waiting for the last on, he grabbed on to its back pressing his small body into its curve. Perfectly hidden as such he found himself approaching a sprawling mansion. Without waiting for his ride to stop he jumped off ducking into a thick bush waiting for his gap……… his timing was impeccable as he stole into the manor undetected.  
He made his way carefully down an empty corridor following distant sounds and flickering light, using curtains, corners and silence as his shield. He finally reached the source a giant ornate door slightly ajar. He slipped inside……..muffled voices……. downward leading dark stairs……………. His Mission: Retrieve a vial of serum undetected. Let no one know of your presence. Easy enough. No one was looking for a kid………… no one suspected a kid….. He planned on using their mistake as an advantage.  
A slight alarm went off in his head……. A top secret experiment…. A mysterious serum. Why where there no guards??? He did not falter. He was good at spontaneous solutions. He realized that he was approaching a second door……… more decadent than the last one and this one was thrown wide open. He cautiously entered. Ready to move. He realized that there was no need for his apprehension. No one was looking……. There were around 40 men all dressed in white robes with intricate gilded masks. Their interest was rabidly hooked onto a stone slab table in the middle. Hugging walls he made his way around. What he saw made him dry heave. He quickly covered his mouth. To the side were large cages mostly empty. Their previous occupants were now neglected corpse tossed casually aside pilled over each other, judging from the little he could make out all children….. Those few remaining were no better, their eyes were but dark shells. The candle lit room hiding unknown secrets. Without thinking he started to inch forward. He noticed that there was a small stand beside the slab table holding trays of the serum. All he had to do was slip in take one vial slip out. No one was paying him any attention. This would be easy……. Yet his natural curiosity got the better of him. What could possibly be so engrossing to these men not to notice another (albeit small) stranger among them???? He shifted his position slightly and ran over to a pillar. Leaning out he got a glimpse of a small boy tied down to the table. Despite his restrains he was thrashing and struggling. A man hovered over him holding a knife. There were already bleeding gaping wounds all over the boy.  
The white gowns, slab table, thrashing boy, bleeding knife……………… it triggered something deep within him. His vision started to cloud. His head started to pound. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Then nothing…. All went black.  
When he came to his first sensation was wetness. A squishy wet. Slowly the smell hit him….strong iron.

His eyes felt heavy….. drowsy. His vision returned as if waking from a long dream. He was covered in blood none of it his own. The floor was littered with mutilated bodies. Mouth open in dead screams. Their eyes had known pure terror before they died. Their stark white gowns now painted a warm crimson. His hands were buried deep into the throat of the last man alive. The man in a last act of desperation had attacked him with the last weapon he had. A needle was now planted deep into his left arm. It was this sudden pain that had snapped him out of his frenzy. He gripped his hold tighter wedging his fingers deeper into the man’s throat. Warm blood gushing. He felt oddly calm. Jerking his arm free he ripped out the man’s neck and watched with detached satisfaction as the lifeless body slumped forward. He yanked the now empty needle out with a sigh. A small real smile playing on his lips. It was all true, the whispers, the fears, the rumors….he was really a monster no a demon., but he was no longer fighting it. With this act he acknowledged it. He accepted it. He embraced it. He was at peace.  
Feeling someone’s eyes on him he turned. The boy still strapped to the table was watching him. He approached the boy whose body flinched out of instinct but his eyes refusing to see fear. This bleeding, wounded, pitiable boy lying trapped and at his mercy managed to still look somewhat regal. Challenging him. He held his hands up palms facing the boy and shrugged. Despite their surroundings this seemed vaguely natural. He carefully removed the bindings. Freeing the boy who somehow managed to drag his body into sitting up. He inched closer so as to not startle the boy. He knew what he must look like. Yet the boy refused to be afraid. He picked up the boy securing his whole body to his chest and cradling him with just one hand, he glanced around at the children still left in the cages and figured they would be better of inside. He reached forward breaking lanterns and upturning trays to coax a fire. The blaze caught on quick. He left the room setting fire to everything. He finally moved outside and turned to view his handiwork. When the fire finished its feeding this mansion and all its secrets would be reclaimed by the darkness.  
He felt a small hand curling behind his neck. He noticed the boy was trying to talk to him, his voice hoarse parched and cracking. He tilted his head curiously. “I asked you a question” the bruised soiled little boy refusing to be broken. “Huh” was all he could manage. “What is your name?” the boy asked sounding almost mocking.” Call me whatever you wish.” The boy thought for a while “Well then Sebastian” he finally sighed. The entire situation suddenly seemed extremely funny to him and he could not help but laugh. “What’s so funny?” the boy demanded “I am honored…..such a grand name.” he attempted a mock bow. The boy shifted his body so that he was looking directly at him. A pause punctuated only by crackling of the flames reflected perfectly in his ember eyes and the rustle of the wind soothing admits all this chaos. “It was the name of my dog” the boy finished his cerulean eyes proud. “Then Sebastian it is.” He replied impressed.  
The serum was destroyed. All he gained was a name. The loud fire attracting commoners from nearby towns. So much for undetected. Setting the tired boy down he walked back into the thicket feeling the dark reaching out to embrace him. He ventured a final look back at the boy searing the image of the proud upturned face closely watching him before allowing the shadows to finally reclaim him. He quietly sighed this mission was supposed to be easy. Yet the 12 year old boy knew that this would always be his greatest failure.


	2. The Hidden Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter done :D........ YAY!!!!!!

It is said that patience is a virtue, but waiting for what he wanted is something he was taught not to do. Ask for what you want if that fails take it. His father is the owner of the world famous FUNTOM Pharmaceuticals and Research Empire. Best to say that money was never a problem and even better still it did seem to be a problem to the rest of the world and hence a driving force.   
From a very young age he was trained to be proud of his family name. It held sway and prestige. When boys his age spent time learning how to kick a ball around or the workings of their body, he learnt how to charm and manipulate. How to be ruthless but learnt no regret. Family is power but to love is weak. Be ready to move, be ready to fight, be ready to use all men and methods to uphold the family name.  
But…… All that had changed 3 years ago. Ciel lost the trust of his father at the young age of 9. He had let his greatest asset be sullied. Before his kidnapping no one dared to challenge his family. They were a cut above the rest. Respected, no better yet feared. Until that day he had never known how serious his father’s business was. He had not known the reason for all the bodyguards and the heavy training. His father’s protection had felt more like a burden……a restriction to his freedom. Until………   
December 14th…….. The day had started normal. Numerous staff attending to him. They woke him, dressed him, fed him and took him to school. All just routine. He attended school with all the normal kids to just maintain appearances. His actual studies took place at home after school hours. He had been clinically diagnosed at a very early age. He was a certified prodigy. At the age of 9 his brain worked at the I.Q. (222) capacity of a 20 year old. Which meant he did not even fall within the human spectrum, but in order to protect his sanity his brain had built mental blocks and only allowed him to access its capabilities only when he required it. Hence his father had carefully monitored his education and growth. Usually it would annoy him that he had to spend so much time with all these ‘children’ at school but that day was different. It was his birthday. His parents were in Paris attending some conference. He had not seen them for over a week. That was normal, sometimes he would go for months on end without seeing them. But that day he had felt special. His father had promised him that they would be back by the time Ciel was home from school. They were to celebrate his birthday together.   
He waited up way past his curfew. Refusing to believe that they would not come. He had cried himself to sleep that night………. He had woken up a little past midnight. The smell of burning flesh and ash was heavy. The smoke curling in his lungs and his old asthma threatening to resurface. He blindly ran to his parent’s room to find it empty. He gratefully remembered that they were not home. For the first time that day he was relieved that they had not kept their promise. He made his way to the corridor, the hallway a warm orange haze. He saw Tanaka san’s familiar form approaching him. At that moment he was just a scared child. He followed Tanaka san’s advice without question and somehow managed to stagger outside. His breathing heavy. His muscles strained. The last thing he remembered before collapsing faint was the clear crisp December sky.  
When he woke up he was in those dreadful cages. Treated worse than a lab rat. Chained. Imprisoned. Branded. They cut him. Bled him. Taunting him to use his ‘gifts’ to free himself. They used his body like that of an animal. And then there were the other children. Their names were taken, replaced with numbers. Ciel figured it was to avoid guilt each time their experiment failed and they were replaced by another number. He had lost hope. Lost faith in humans. Lost God. Yet he refused death. It was too easy to curl up and die. And the Phantomhive never gave up. He used his ego as his best shield and his constant belief in his father’s greatness as his only hope. Then came his savior.   
He was no angel. And to call him a miracle would be an insult to his brutality. A brutality that Ciel instantly wished to control. To own. As he stood there drenched in the blood of Ciel’s tormentors he had never seen a more captivating sight. Then this stranger turned to face him. And oh his eyes………. More crimson than the blood that washed him, and with the candle glow reflected in them…….more potent than hell-fire. Yet warm when they turned to carry Ciel. He must possess this man………..no this demon. 

He would claim him as his Knight. And a Phantomhive always takes what he wants.

The Queen is but an image the true strength of the King lay with a loyal Knight. Find your Knight, one worthy of serving you. Train your Knight to follow only your voice. Control his strength as your weapon and use his body as your shield. His father had a perfect Knight. Tanaka-San. Poised, calm and deadly. He would wait for his father’s command and then execute it to perfection. Not a stain or drop of evidence remaining. To an outsider Tanaka San is but a faithful butler. A guise he wore with pride. A blade waiting among butter knives.   
“I shall find you again Sebastian. You shall serve me!!!” Ciel whispered to the night moments before the shadows finally reclaimed him. “I shall wield that demon. Make him my hidden sword.”


	3. Fortunate mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a dream catcher recently....it was so so but the legend was beautiful.

“How did it turn out like this????!!!!” Sebastian groaned. “Hmmmm??” Claude absently questioned. They were standing outside the school office. “You said you were bored and you’re perfect for this.” Claude answered as if in explanation. “Sooo??? I never agreed to go to some preppy rich school AND pretend to be happy about it.” Sebastian grumbled. “Stop whining” Claude hissed, just as the door opened and an over enthusiastic secretary stepped out. “The vice principal will see you boys now!!!”She chirped, a VERY appreciative glance lingering on them as they brushed past her to enter the vice principal’s chambers   
“Welcome to Weston College. I’m your vice principal Johann Agares….. This is a high class self-sufficient public school protected by tradition and discipline. From the moment you enter you have to follow the rules. The principal decides all matters within the school, his decisions are absolute. The prefects are chosen by the principal to help govern the school and subdue all trouble. Each prefect is in charge of a house namely the Scarlet Fox or red house, Sapphire Owl or blue house, Green Lion or green house and finally the Violet Wolf or purple house. The principal alone can decide which house you belong to. The new prefects will be announced during the assembly on Monday………Do you swear to uphold the rules of our great school and obey our time honored traditions?”   
“I do” replied Claude readily, followed by a reluctant Sebastian (after receiving a sharp jab to his ribs).   
.  
.  
.  
“I feel like I just joined the boy scouts” Sebastian grumbled. “Please don’t be difficult.” Claude sighed “We have been assigned different dorms so I won’t be able to babysit you. Just focus on the mission.” “Which is??” Sebastian enquired. “As of now…be an upstanding member of Weston College and do your purple house proud. Claude smirked. Then switched to a more serious note “If you dare do something to get yourself thrown out….” He warned. “Stop nagging I know I’m on a mission…….. By the way I get why you were placed in blue house for the intellectually gifted but why was I assigned purple???” Sebastian enquired. “Well I may have included your musical talents in your application. That combined with your moody eccentric personality I think purple was a perfect choice. “………………………For how long is this?” “Until I receive notice otherwise.” “GREAT!!!!!!..........oh by the way how are we paying for this?” “Use your imagination.” Claude shrugged before heading towards his new dorm.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Violet dorm looked like a set out of a horror film. A very detailed set. Sebastian expected the worst as he climbed up the stairs towards the dorm entrance. He was in for a shock….the pleasant kind. The inside was done up beautifully. From the celling to the walls and curtains even the floor was perfect. Tasteful. Even though from the outside it looked like it had been beamed in from the Victorian era the rest was done up to accommodate the latest technology. I guess art takes various forms. Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement. It seems they really are talented. This might not be too bad. He finally found his room. He had spoken too soon. He had to share. This just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it??? All his luggage was already there. Deciding to move quickly he picked up his laptop and went to find a secluded spot. He was surprised to notice that the entire school was wired for an open Wi-Fi system. Their first mistake. During their welcoming speech he had noticed the frequent insinuation of the greatness of the principal in short the decisions by the principal was never questioned. Their second mistake. Claude had managed to get them in pretty easily which meant their background check was just pretty standard. Their third mistake, and he was planning on making it their worst. The fact that Claude had brought him along meant only one thing bloodshed. Using one of his already set up hack uplinks he transferred the required amount in small portions from various banks into the school account. That done he used the open network to plant bug in the schools system. Making an easy job of the poor firewalls he posted a change in the dorm arrangement. He shifted some guy named Cheslock out of his single room and himself in. Feeling particularly pleased with himself he got up to go find Violet like he was told to do.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Three months, Claude… three months. Three months of nothing but following rules and keeping off lawns. I am this close to losing it. This is so annoying…….. Claude was expecting all this and more but Sebastian was strangely quiet. The only tick that Sebastian was frustrated was his constant restlessness. (They were out on their weekly outing. The only time they were allowed to go out to shop.) Claude sighed, this was worse than he thought. Thankfully he finally had something for Sebastian to do. Their ‘Benefactor’ for this mission had sent him a plain envelope. He handed it over to Sebastian.   
He practically ripped it open. There were three pages enclosed inside. One was a puzzle, one containing nothing but an I.P. address and the last - crisp precise instructions as to what must be done: You have till the clock strikes twelve……hurry up your King is waiting.   
Finally!!!! Without waiting for anything else he made his way back to his room. He had a little over five hours to get this done. First things first he picked up the page with the puzzle:

 

 

"Let’s play a game, and let’s call it ……murder!!!!!”

 

3\. Proud symbol of the house of Lancaster   
1\. Moonshine   
5\. The lion and the unicorn were for the crown. The lion beat the unicorn all around the town. Some gave them white bread, and some gave them brown; some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town.  
2\. Hieronymus Bosch  
4\. 　成人　Seijin

 

At the end of which he ended up with a list of five random words. Rose, alcohol, fight(ing), demon and saint. What now???!! He figured since the only other language involved was Japanese that he would just translate the whole thing into it. Hence Bara, sake, tatakai, akuma and Seijin. Recognition finally dawned on him and so did his rare smile. It seemed their current ‘benefactor’ had a liking for games and dramatical murders. Perfect. He quickly found the paper with the I.P address and logged in. his screen went black and a single dialog box appeared. He shrugged before typing in Sakakibara Seito. Enter. ………..  
……………  
……………….  
His screen went completely blank. A cursor appeared at the top left corner.  
Your first mistake was assuming there was no one smart enough to track you.  
Your second …that you did not do enough research on your ‘benefactor’ and instead chose to follow orders blindly.  
And third ……keeping the name I gave you……. Checkmate Sebastian……….  
Claim your victim by next Saturday. Send me pictures…… your King is waiting Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that is that. i guess i am making this up as i go....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start ............


End file.
